A great deal of interest has been focused on SSLSs, such as LEDs and lasers, and in particular, those that emit light in the blue and deep ultraviolet (UV) wavelengths. These devices are capable of being incorporated into various applications, including solid-state lighting, biochemical detection, high-density data storage, and the like.
A modern SSLS, such as an LED, typically includes three major components: an electron supply layer (e.g., a n-type semiconductor layer), a hole supply layer (e.g., a p-type semiconductor layer), and a light generating structure formed between the electron supply layer and the hole supply layer. Nitride-based SSLSs typically operate at a high current density level in order to achieve high optical output. However, high current flowing through a SSLS can create significant self-heating issues and reliability degradation. This can be a problem in applications such as in optical communications, medicine, etc., that deploy high-powered SSLS devices that operate in a short-pulse modulated mode.
To address self-heating issues and reliability degradation of SSLS devices that operate in a short-pulse modulated mode, approaches have been deployed that rely on using external modulators. One type of external modulator is an external current modulator that can be connected to the SSLS device using wiring or similar methods. In general, the external current modulator can modulate the SSLS optical power of the device via a pumping current. Another external modulator is an external optical modulator that can be used to modulate beams of light generated from the SSLS device. Both of these external modulators have significant limitations. For example, using external driver circuits such as external current modulators and optical modulators result in parasitic parameters that limit modulation time and cause ringing and optical pulse distortions. The external driver circuits also result in a larger weight and cost for any systems that deploy SSLS devices. For example, the use of external optical modulators in SSLS systems can lead to additional optical loss and power consumption, as well as significantly increase the overall size, weight and cost of the systems.